


Lighting

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: One word stories [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: One word, lighting, quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to write a one word story. Each word is randomly generated by a lovely website. Not only that, but I might (MIGHT!) write a multiple chapters for different fandom(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lighting (Ultimate Spider-Man)

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word: Lighting

So I decided to write a one word story. Each word is randomly generated by a lovely website. Not only that, but I might (MIGHT!) write a multiple chapters for different fandom(s).  
______________________

Today's word: lightning

I was swinging, trying to catch up with Doc Ock's latest scheme that involved with civilians and trains. Why? I would only assume he likes trains. But the people part, not so much. Slicing through the air with so much agility, that you would have to change my spider-man to spider-cat. That's when I heard a very loud and womanly scream just round this building.

Pushing with my upper body strength, I swiftly got around the rough corners and saw my not-so-favorite Doctor. He isn't that kind of Doctor. No, doctor of mental insanity. Sure. Anyways, throwing myself at the train with a good chance onto catching my next stop. No literally, I had to hurry or I might miss my stop. Sadly as that is, I landed loudly on the trains roof to see the one and only Doc Ock. "Okay Doc, I don't have time for a goose chase. Just stop where you are and give up, okay?" Positioning myself broadly to him, I saw a glimpse of a 'oh fuck me' play through his eyes. But he exposed the most ugliest looking teeth on the planet.

"Oh no! Not the teeth! My only weakness!" Yelling this playfully, hoping my rues will trick him but not only a millisecond later my spider sense pound roughly. Taking my chance, I dodged to the left. Seeing his claw rush pass me, I knew this was a long fight. "Okay, never mind about the whole 'give up now and not get a beat down' later speech." Dodging even more attacks from the Doc himself, I began my next move. Looking around quickly, I shot out one web, purposely missing him. "You miss!" Seeing him shout with a cocky like tone, I couldn't help but chuckle. "I never miss Doc." Yanking with enough strength, I saw him turn around to see the sign that leaned enough to knock him off the train and onto the empty train tracks. Letting go after Doc Ock went flying, I jumped off the train.

Planting my feet down, I heard a squish like sound. Not even realizing it was raining, I walked over to Doc Ock with no intentions on harming him too painfully. That's when I saw a lighting show about four or five block away from my fight. Knowing who it was without a doubt, lighting flashed down with a sharp crackle, emitting from the dark clouds. Webbing down Doc Ock, we sat there for hours watching. I knew he struggled but he was focused on the same exact thing as I was. It was how Thor summoned lighting. It always brought out my inner scientist, questioning why and how. Even though Thor explained it as 'magical hammer created by drawfs' but Tony, Chio, Doc Banner, and I think other wise.

But sometimes, I knew some things can't always be explained by magic. But this time, I lead myself to believe in magic one more time as Thor put on a fancy lighting show.


	2. Lighting (Dick and Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice, I wanted to start something for a long time but had no clue what to write. Well now I do. ;)

It was dark outside when I woke up. From what, I had no idea but it somehow left a bad feeling in me. That's when I heard a thunderous crackle shook the room, the very same room that I laid upon from night after night. As the shaking stopped, a flash of light emitted my even darker room. I didn't fear the dark, but sometimes darkness reminds me of how alone I really was. But today, I didn't remind me of how alone I was but instead it was welcoming. Laying my head on the window planes, I listened to the thunder.

I remembered a story of two gods named Thunder and Lighting. Thunderous was always bold, light hearted, and strong. Stories told of how he took out several thousands of men, not only that but made them fear him. Lighting was rash, quick, and silver-tongued. They were brothers, they fought along side with one another, and won many great battles. That was until the sun goddess; who was far more beautiful than many other women, now neither brothers showed interest into women; until that very faithful day.

They would sneak out to give her flowers, jewelry, poems, songs, stories, and much more. They both asked each other for advice for gifts, poems, and so much. They both went through so much, but some time Lighting saw his brother proposed to her. Asked her to marry him, now he felt hurt and betrayed. But something arose inside of him, it was darker than most would believe. The younger brother left feeling pain in his heart.

The younger brother sought to sabotage his brother and hoping to gain his woman, and now still today they fight amongst each other. Looking outside, I saw a red and yellow streak rush through the empty streets of Gotham. Smiling softly, I knew after this lap he was coming home. Letting the the rain and thunder play a soft tune, soon I could hear piano play through the cracks. Knowing full and well who it was, I walked down like a hunter hunting its prey. Tip toeing softly through the long and twisted halls, through the curvy stair case, and upon the red river.

Seeing the grand piano around the corner, that's when a soft peak of red fluff poked up from his grand entrance. Smiling lightly, I stalked my prey, which happened to be a wild Wally. Or a wild Kid Flash. Watch out people, you have to carry some type of food so he wouldn't run away. Quietly pulling two cookies from the jar behind me, without making a sound, I tread softly to the piano seat. Seeing his eyes on me, I smirked deviously as my hand lazily but sharply played several keys making his sound more beautiful with each passing second.

Seeing his bright green eyes shine at my devious plan, we went back and forth until we got to the very end of this song. Getting closer, I handed him a cookie as my lips barely brushed his lips. Quirking my eyes playfully to him, he followed along on pursuit, knowing full well what he wishes without whispering a single word. I gently laid my lips upon his cherry flavored lips. Smirking under our deep rhythmic kisses. I reached low as he goes high, making it impossible to decipher if he was the cat and I was the mouse or the other way around.

Forgetting the cookies, I kept playing with our lips until I softly took off Wally's jacket, knowing how cold he was. But even gods and goddess need to breath. Pulling apart, I saw his pupils grow large for a few seconds. Smiling at this, I hold my hand out. Which I drift my eyes up to the stairs, which he soon followed where my eyes went. Lifting ourselves up, I dragged him to my room. Pushing him softly on my bed with his front side facing me, I could help but see his evil smile played cockily as I drifted closer and closer to him.

Hearing Thunder and Lighting drag throughout the skies, I somehow knew they were wishing us luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to write other chapters for this story. Give myself a bit of a challenge.


End file.
